disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1994
opens at Disneyland.]] '' begins the Aladdin television series.]] '' story arc runs in Disney Adventures.]] ]] opens at the Disney-MGM Studios.]] '' begins its first American printing in ''Uncle Scrooge #285.]] ]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *January 7 **Cabin Boy'' (Touchstone Pictures) **''The Air Up There'' (Hollywood Pictures) *January 14 - Iron Will *February 4 - My Father the Hero (Touchstone Pictures) *February 11 - Blank Check is released to negative reviews. *March 25 - D2: The Mighty Ducks is released to negative reviews, but was a financial success. *April 8 - Holy Matrimony (Hollywood Pictures) *April 15 - White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf *June 12 - The Lion King premiered in New York City, New York *June 15 - The Lion King (Los Angeles, California) *June 24 - The Lion King is released to universal acclaim amongst many critics and audiences and becomes a major box office success. *July 12 - Angels in the Outfield premiered in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (with Caravan Pictures) *July 15 - Angels in the Outfield (with Caravan Pictures) *August 12 - In the Army Now (Hollywood Pictures) *August 19 - Color of Night (Hollywood Pictures) *August 26 **''It's Pat'' (Touchstone Pictures) **''Camp Nowhere'' (Hollywood Pictures) *September 2 - A Simple Twist of Fate (Touchstone Pictures) *September 14 - Quiz Show (Hollywood Pictures) *September 23 - Ed Wood (Touchstone Pictures) (New York Festival) *September 27 - Ed Wood premiered in Los Angeles, California (Touchstone Pictures) *September 28 - Ed Wood (Touchstone Pictures; limited) *October 7 - Ed Wood (Touchstone Pictures) *October 28 - Squanto: A Warrior's Tale *November 11 - The Santa Clause is released to positive reviews. (with Hollywood Pictures) *November 23 - A Low Down Dirty Shame (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *December 25 - Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book *December 29 - Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (New York City, New York) Events *After 10 years, The Fox and the Hound is the last video in the Walt Disney Classics VHS series. *Disney begins releasing direct-to-video titles. *Walt Disney Computer Software is shut down and renamed Disney Interactive. *Donald Duck's 60th anniversary is celebrated. Character debuts *February 6 - Mechanicles *March 26 - The U-tensils, The Peach Boys, The Refrigerator Police, Pita Gabriel, Fud Wrapper, The Sole of Rock n' Roll, Richard, Neil Moussaka, Chubby Cheddar, The Get-the-Point Sisters *May 20 - Abis Mal *June - Solego *June 24 - Simba, Scar, Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Sarafina, Hyena Clan, Wildebeests, Pridelanders, Gopher *July 15 - George Knox, Mel Clark, Maggie Nelson, Roger Bowman, J.P., Ranch Wilder, David Montagnue, Hank Murphy *August 12 - Claire Poulet, Gilbert London, Dewey Todd, Sally Shine, Emeline Partridge *November 11 - Scott Calvin, Charlie Calvin, Laura Miller, Neil Miller, Bernard, Det. Nunzio, Miss Daniels, Judy, Mr. Whittle, Susan Perry, Bobby, Principal Compton, Dr. Pete Novos, Judge G. Whelan, Officer Malone, Fireman O'Hara, Comet Theme parks *January 26 - Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin opens at Disneyland. *March 26 - Food Rocks replaces Kitchen Kabaret at Epcot. *June - Disney World's 20th Anniversary Celebration Parade at the Magic Kingdom ends. The Mickey Mania Parade debuts in the same month and same place. *July 6 - Captain EO closes at Epcot. *July 8 - The Legend of the Lion King opens at the Magic Kingdom. *July 22 - Sunset Boulevard opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *August 12 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *September 5 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage closes at the Magic Kingdom. *September 29 - Innoventions opens at Epcot. *October 14 - Snow White's Adventures closes down at Magic Kingdom. *November 9 - Skyway closes at Disneyland. Television *February 6 - Aladdin premieres as a "preview" on the Disney Channel; it began airing in syndication as part of The Disney Afternoon and on CBS' Saturday morning line-up on September 5th. *October 24 - Gargoyles premieres on The Disney Afternoon. Comics *July - Marvel Comics begins publishing comic books with modern Disney characters, starting with the first issues of The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. *August - Marvel Comics publishes the first issue of their Aladdin comic book. *October - Marvel Comics publishes the first issue of their Disney Afternoon comic book. *December - Marvel Comics publishes the first issue of their Gargoyles comic book. Video games *January - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 for NES *February - Mickey's Ultimate Challenge for Super NES, Genesis, Game Boy, and Game Gear *April - The Jungle Book for NES *July - The Jungle Book for Super NES, Genesis, and Game Boy *July: The Lion King Print Studio (Windows) *August or earlier: Math Antics with Disney's 101 Dalmatians (Sega Pico) *November Beauty and the Beast for NES and Super NES *November: Bonkers (Sega Genesis) *November 18 - Aladdin: Activity Center and Animated StoryBook: The Lion King *December - Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse for Super NES, Genesis, and Sega CD *''Mickey's Adventures in Numberland'' (NES) *''Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken'' (Super Famicom) *''Mickey's Blast into the Past'' (Sega Pico) *''The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie'' (SNES and Sega Genesis) *''A Year at Pooh Corner'' (Sega Pico) *''Aladdin the Series: The Tower of Gold Adventure'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) *''Disney's Aladdin'' (Sega Game Gear and Sega Master System) *''The Lion King'' (Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, SNES, DOS, Windows, NES, Game Boy, Amiga, Game Gear, Master System) *''The Lion King'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) *''Bonkers'' (SNES) Live shows *''Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical'' opens Home video releases VHS releases *January 28 - Disney Favorite Stories (4 VHS) *February 18- Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics (4 VHS), Winnie the Pooh Playtime (3 VHS) *March 4 **''The Fox and the Hound'' **''Bonkers'' (3 VHS) *March 17 - The Brave Little Toaster (re-issue) *April 13 **''Cool Runnings'' **''The Incredible Journey'' *April 20 - Another Stakeout *April 22 **''Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus'' and Campout at Walt Disney World **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho, ''You Can Fly, The Bare Necessities, Under the Sea, Disneyland Fun, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Be Our Guest, and Friend Like Me (re-issues) *May 6- Winnie the Pooh Learning (3 VHS) *May 20 - The Return of Jafar (first direct-to-video full-length feature from Disney) *June 29 - Iron Will *July 13 - Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit *July 27 - Blank Check *August 24 - D2: The Mighty Ducks *September 9 - Hocus Pocus *September 30 - The Nightmare Before Christmas *October 12 - Holy Matrimony *October 28 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs becomes the first video in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection line of videotapes, along with new releases of Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Pete's Dragon, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, The Three Caballeros, So Dear to My Heart, Old Yeller, The Parent Trap, Swiss Family Robinson, Pollyanna, Escape to Witch Mountain, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates, 20,000 Leauges Under the Sea, The Shaggy Dog, That Darn Cat!, The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, The Apple Dumpling Gang, and The Three Lives of Thomasina *November 18 - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *December 14 **''Ernest Goes to School'' **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs'' and The Twelve Days of Christmas (re-issues) *December 16 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life Laserdisc releases *October 28 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs People Births *January 21 - Booboo Stewart (actor) *February 14 - Paul Butcher (actor, voice actor, and singer) *February 21 - Hayley Orrantia (actress, singer, and songwriter) *February 23 - Dakota Fanning (actress, voice actress, and model) *March 12 - Tyler Patrick Jones (actor) *April 12 - Saoirse Ronan (actress) *April 14 - Skyler Samuels (actress) *April 16 - Liliana Mumy (actress and voice actress) *April 18 - Moisés Arias (actor) *April 24 - Jordan Fisher (actor, singer, and dancer) *May 4 - Alexander Gould (actor and voice actor) *June 16 - Caitlyn Taylor Love (actress, voice actress, and singer) *June 24 - Erin Moriarty (actress) *June 27 - Mitchell Hope (actor) *August 18 - Jessie Flower (actress and voice actress) *August 25 - Josh Flitter (actor and voice actor) *September 17 - Denyse Tontz (actress and singer) *October 26 - Alexandria Deberry (actress) *December 3 - Jake T. Austin (actor and voice actor) *December 26 - Samantha Boscarino (actress and singer) Deaths *January 1 - Cesar Romero (actor) *January 8 - Pat Buttram (actor) *January 22 - Telly Savalas (film and television actor and singer) *January 28 - Hal Smith (actor and voice actor) *February 6 - Jack Kirby (comics writer, editor, and designer) *March 4 - John Candy (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *April 3 - Frank Wells (businessman) *May 15 - Royal Dano (actor) *June 11 - Jack Hannah (animator, writer, and director) *June 14 - Henry Mancini (composer, conductor, and music arranger) *September 11 - Jessica Tandy (actress) *September 17 - Iris Adrian (actress and dancer) *October 20 - Burt Lancaster (actor, director, and producer) *November 1 - Noah Beery, Jr. (actor) *December 5 - Gunter Meisner (actor) es:1994 fr:1994 nl:1994 pt-br:1994 ru:1994 Category:Years in Disney history